1. Technical Field
The disclosure relates in general to a wireless communication apparatus, and more particularly to a structure equipping an object with wireless communication function.
2. Description of the Related Art
To achieve excellent water-proof and air-proof, metallized bags are employed for packaging food or objects, and packing bags used in such purpose contribute to 70% of profit to packing bag manufacturers. If the metallized bags can further provide wireless communication function, the metallized bag products will become more valuable and the profit would be increased accordingly. Thus, the logistics industry seeks for a solution of metallized bags with wireless communication function.
A general wireless communication component disposed on a metallized bag cannot perform communication due to lower radiation efficiency or impedance mismatch. Conventionally, an on-metal tag applicable to metallic environment is used instead to reduce the influence of the metal on the tag. However, the manufacturing process is complicated and incurs expensive cost and thus cannot be widely used.
In addition, the wireless communication function can be implemented with an opening formed on the metallized bag. As the slot structure needs to have an opening formed on the metallized bag, the water-proof and air-proof function of the metallized bag will be affected. Besides, the things packed in the metallized bag will have an impact on the characteristics of the metallized bag with slot structure. According to the simulation result, if the permittivity of the contents is higher than 2, the reading performance will be low. Furthermore, when the packing bags are stacked, the slot antenna is shielded by metal and the signal from the bag cannot be read.
Thus, the conventional structure which implements wireless communication function on metallized bags still has to be improved in terms of communication effectiveness and cost.